


Dark Souls

by MariaVenera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, Death Eaters, F/M, Horcrux Creation, Latin, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaVenera/pseuds/MariaVenera
Summary: Bellatrix and Voldemort engage in a dark ritual involving sex.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Kudos: 16





	Dark Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Slug Club Writing Prompt in The Dark Mark FB Group.

Sometime during 1996:

She felt the cold creeping back into her hip and shoulder as she slowly regained consciousness. She must’ve misread him again.. always disappointing her Master, no matter what. She knew she was the best soldier he had, he held her up above the others, but the punishments were also, equally, worse when she fucked up. Tonight, she had failed to capture one of Harry Potter’s little friends to use as bait. He was not pleased. She remembered writhing on the floor with his particularly strong Cruciatus and he told her how upset he was. She knew he couldn’t kill her. She held a part of his soul inside her. A ritual she was all too happy to participate in. 

~~~~~~~~~~

_ The screams from the muggles they had tortured, burned, and killed, finally subsided. The seductive power from the dark curses were coursing through her and Bellatrix could feel the energy humming in the smoldering remains of the muggle house. Her Master approached her enticingly, his red slit eyes taking in her too skinny form, and her wild, manic smile.  _ _   
_ _ “Are you ready dear Bella? This will require you to protect a part of my soul within yourself so that I cannot die. It is the ultimate sacrifice of one of my followers. The process may be…. unpleasant for you, but I will try my best.”  _

_ Bellatrix bowed her head as she fell to her knees before him clutching his blood-soaked robes. “Please Master, I wish only to serve you, none of the others serves and love you as I do.”  _

_ Voldemort stroked Bellatrix’s cheek before grabbing her tangled mass of hair and tilting her face up.  _

_ “Do not speak of love to me, Bella.. I've..told...you...before…” He hissed at her. He quickly pulled her up and bent her over the scolding remains of what used to be the kitchen table. Her hands and the side of her face burning slightly on the hot surface. He lifted her death eater robes and threw them over her back. He kicked her legs out further and stepped between her legs. Drawing out his cock, from behind his robes, he thrust into her with no pretense.  _

_ “yes... my Lord... I’m gracious for your….. Attention…..” Bellatrix moaned loudly, enjoying whatever he'd gave to her.  _

_ Voldemort drew his wand and started chanting in a dark and ominous tone, as he thrust into her over and over again.  _

_ “Damnare est anima mea usque in aeternum vive, Damnare est anima mea usque in aeternum vive, Damnare…. est... anima.. mea.. usque... in aeternum…. Vive….” He struggled with the last verse as the energy in the room seems to swirl around them in a cacophony of different color blacks and grays. As he reached completion, with a final forceful thrust, his body shuddered, coated in sweat, as Bellatrix screamed with pain. She clawed at the table with her nails as the darkness seemed to enter her, through him and nestled itself deep within, anchoring to her soul. Her body twisted and contorted itself against her Master’s cock and thighs, she clenched and bit and tasted blood in her mouth.  _

_ When it was obvious that the spell was complete, the energy in the room faded, and the heated thrum that had filled the room abated. Voldemort pulled out, unceremoniously, and readjusted himself. Instantly, Bellatrix slumped down to the floor as he was not supporting her weight anymore. It took her a moment to realize she was alone, but then slowly and shakily she rose and fixed her dress and robes. She felt full of energy, yet drained, full of life, yet bereft, strong, yet unsure.  _

As the shudders from the Dark Lord’s Cruciatus Curse settled, Bellatrix rose once more, alone. With a smile on her face, she went in search of her Master. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or leave suggestions or thoughts!   
> The Latin loosely translates too "damn my soul live forever"


End file.
